Why Do I Love You
by Felicianolover
Summary: A girl named Bonnie has lost something she's held close for years and now that it's gone she need help and is going threw weird things. They come around and make her part of there pack. She needs them and they need her...but who does she need the most?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's Felicianolover! Ok I'm starting my very first story on FanFiction. I would have uploaded yesterday but...I had no idea what I was doing. Enjoy and let's get on with the show!...I mean story...~facepalm~**

**~Charecters~**

**Jacob Black**

**Bonnie Morcito**

**Eve Read**

**Karrma Seneno**

**Eric Morison**

**Alex Morison**

**Frenchy Valinta**

**Seth Clearwater**

**Leah Clearwater**

**Quil**

**Paul**

**Embry Call**

**Rinna Deviton**

**Jared**

~Third Person~

Bonnie cried into her sheet trying to block the memory of yesterday and all of today. "Stop, stop, stop, stop..." She Whispered it to her memeories replaying over and over in her head. She clinched her eyes shut. Her bestfriend had died yesterday...the funeral was today. Someone ran over her with she was trying to say a kitten from being ran over. Bonnie hated it; she saw the whole thing happen. The person did even stop to see if she was ok! Well she didn't even know if it was a car it was going so fast and they were close to the woods when they saw that kitten... She opened her Bright green eyes and sat up with tears still rolling down her cheeks. She glanced at the clock; threw her many tears she could make out 3:50A.M. She hadn't gone to sleep at all. She bite her lip and started to cry even more. She wanted to scream but nothing come out. She wanted to jump out her window but she couldn't make herself move. It was like her friend was with her holding her down and keeping her from killing herself. She sighed and got up slowly to walk to her bathroom. She closed the door and slid down the front of it with her eyes closed again. When she opened them she was looking at the ceiling. "She's gone...she's gone...I'll never see her again..."

She closed her eys again and put her hand on her sink for support to get up but something pricked her finger to make her jump. "OW!" She looked at what had pricked her finger. It was a piece of glass she punched out of her mirror eariler that morning when she came home from her friends funeral. She picked up the glass and looked at her reflection in the tiny sharpe piece of glass. ry stains on her face. Sleepy eyes stared back at her. She picked it up and sat on the floor setting it to her wrist. She took a deep breath and sliced her didn't cut deep but it cut deep enough for a flow of blood to come out. She cut one more time and put the glass in her cabinet and pulled out a bandge big enough to cover the cuts. She slapped it on and look in her mirror shaking and trying to breath. " No one can know what I do to myself...no one..." She opened her door and went back to her room and laid on her bed. She pulled on the cover and stared at the ceiling quietly singing Bye Bye by. Mariha Carey.

**Sorry it was kinda short but yeah...I hope you like it:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's Felicianolover! I finally released my first chapter so on with to the next one...isn't that is a song...whatev enjoy and let's get on with the show!...I mean story...~facepalm~**

**~Charecters~**

**Jacob Black**

**Bonnie Morcito**

**Eve Read**

**Karrma Seneno**

**Eric Morison**

**Alex Morison**

**Frenchy Valinta**

**Seth Clearwater**

**Leah Clearwater**

**Quil**

**Paul**

**Embry Call**

**Rinna Deviton**

**Jared**

~Third Person~

**beep**

**beep**

**beep**

**beep**

Bonnie jumped out of her bed and smacked the alarm in an annoyed rage. She went to her bathroom and looked at her "accidentle cuts" which were almost healed. She washed her face and brushed her teeth and took a quick shower. When she dried off she went to her closet and picked out black undergarments and slid them on. She went deeper into the closet and pulled out a spaggetti strapped white plain shirt, a mini skirt fanned out like a cheerleaders with lace underneath, torn fish-nets, and black boots. She ran back to her bathroom. She tried to open it but it was locked. She pounded on the door in fiere. "**KARRMA GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM NOW!"**

"Alright, alright, god!"

Karrma stepped out of the bathroom with black skinny jeans, black one-shouldered tight shirt, black stilletoes, and a chain around her waist. "You like?"

"Just ge out of my room and wait downstairs."

" You have to tell me if you like it first."

Bonnie laughed for the first time in two days.

"Fine, you look great now go."

Karrma skipped out of her room and down the stairs letting Bonnie go in her bathroom. When she looked at her sink it had make-up on it. "KARRMA!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's Felicianolover! I finally released my first chapter so on with to the next one...isn't that is a song...whatev enjoy and let's get on with the show!...I mean story...~facepalm~**

**~Charecters~**

**Jacob Black**

**Bonnie Morcito**

**Eve Read**

**Karrma Seneno**

**Eric Morison**

**Alex Morison**

**Frenchy Valinta**

**Seth Clearwater**

**Leah Clearwater**

**Quil**

**Paul**

**Embry Call**

**Rinna Deviton**

**Jared**

~Third Person~

Karrma giggled turning up the volume on the TV to drown out Bonnie. Bonnie rolled her eyes and slammed her door shut. She picked up the left out black mascara and evenly put it on both lashes. She sweeped on some silverly eye shadow and put on some rose lipgloss and put up all the make-up including the make-up Karrma left out.

She looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath hoping_ they_ wouldn't be there.

HONK!

hONK!

Frenchy's car horn. She went to the window and poked her head out. I'LL BE OUT IN A SECOND!"

She grabbed her bag and went down the stairs and out the door to Frenchy's car getting in the back with Rinna. She had to act happy cause Frenchy is shall we say senstive to other peoples feelings.

~*School Parkinglot*~

She got out the car and looked around hoping _they _still weren't there. "Good, they're not here."

"Who's not here?"

She turned to Frenchy and smiled. "The teacher's aren't out here."

Frenchy shruged and locked her car. Bonnie looked around again. No, still not here. She ajusted her bag on her shoulder and turned around. They were right infront of her. "OH GOD!"

She jumped holding her hand to her chest leenign on the car. "You scared the crap out of me!"  
>She stood back up with a death stare. "WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT?"<p>

They said nothing...they just stared at her. She started to walk away quickly hoping the "_leader"_ wouldn't come.

"Bonnie!"

She stopped and turned slowly. '_oh...so close...'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey it's Felicianolover! I finally released my first chapter so on with to the next one...isn't that is a song...whatev enjoy and let's get on with the show!...I mean story...~facepalm~**

**~Charecters~**

**Jacob Black**

**Bonnie Morcito**

**Eve Read**

**Karrma Seneno**

**Eric Morison**

**Alex Morison**

**Frenchy Valinta**

**Seth Clearwater**

**Leah Clearwater**

**Quil**

**Paul**

**Embry Call**

**Rinna Deviton**

**Jared**

~Third Person~

She walked back looking innocent. " Hey...how's is goin?"

Paul laughed and so did Jared and Embry but Jacob and Sam said nothing.

She almost started laughing herself at the silence they had and it was like only Jared, Paul, and Embry understood the joke...but it wasn't a joke it was a save...a lucky save.

"The question is how are you?"

Bonnie smiled and said nothing in return not knowing what to say. _' MISERBLE...PAINFUL...HORRIBLE...SUFFERING...THE WORST THING EVER...UNCONTROLABLE ANGER AT MYSELF FOR LETTING HER GO IN THE STREET FOR THAT STUPID KITTEN!'_ She didn't say it though. She body language said it all. He fist were clenching and unclenching like a cat attracting and unattracting it's claws. That how Bonnie felt...like a cat...a savage cat ready to kill. Bu tthen she stopped and started swaying back and forth bored by the people infront for her.

"I'M LEAVING NOW YOU BORE ME TO DEATH."

Paul grabbed her arm and dragged her to the wood. When they were out of the clearing he let go and she dropped to the ground.

"YOU COULD HAVE ASKED NICELY LIKE A NORMAL PERSON, PAUL!"

He smirked at her diviously.

"Problen is I'm not a normal person babe."

"Bon-nie! My name is Bonnie ok. Not babe, not baby, not chick, not some kinda weird nickname you would think of. BON-NIE!"

He rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest.

" But you are the new wolf girl."

"NOT HELPING EMBRY!"

He shrugged as she focused on Sam who was being very silent.

" Speak...someone...you're boring me again."

"That's cause you get bored easily."

It was true Bonnie always got bored easily. Ever since she was a little girl she got bored very easily witha doll she just bought the day before.

"No matter how true that is...what could you possible want when I'm gonna be late and have to explain to my friends especially Frenchy 'cause she's a freakin drama queen. And slap the mess out of Jason for hitting on Rinna like he does everyday."

"He's not you're boyfriend."

"Doesn't matter Rinna hated that boy...I'm not very fond on him either.."

"Can't we say hi?"

"...ok...Hi...bye."

She ran out of the wood and almost at the school door when she spotted one of the new kids coming in late also. And even when he was far away...she could smell the oddor of blood coming from him...


End file.
